This invention relates in general to window construction and, more particularly, to spring sash counterbalances therefor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spring sash counterbalance incorporating at least a pair of self-coiling springs which are interengaged to provide maximum counterbalancing strength within minimal space thereby obviating the customary resort to relatively large, heavy, wide coil springs which have proved unwieldy and unsatisfactory in operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spring sash counterbalance of the type stated which embodies a novel bracket for maintaining at least a pair of self-coiling springs in vertically spaced-apart relationship to present a compact unit mountable upon a window frame in relative obscurity so as to minimize any detraction in the aesthetic appearance of the window.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a spring sash counterbalance of the multiple spring type wherein the springs are suspended by means of transverse elements extending between opposed wall portions of a mounting bracket and with the free ends of said springs extending over said transverse elements and being in contact therewith in a manner to inhibit rocking of the suspended coils during movement of the connected sash between closed and opened conditions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a spring sash counterbalance which is extremely versatile in usage, being adapted for accommodating the demands of existing structure, that is, for example, from the standpoint of sash weight, window thickness, and length of stroke or travel required.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spring sash counterbalance of the character stated which may be cheaply manufactured, being amenable to high volume, lost cost production; which may be quickly and securely engaged upon existing window constructions; and which is resistant to usage and, hence, being extremely durable; and which does not necessitate modification of existing structure in use.